Ganju Shiba
Ganju Shiba (志波 岩鷲) is a resident of the Rukongai district in the Soul Society. He is a member of the former noble Shiba Clan. He had an older brother, but he still has his older sister. Background He was born on the day of October 15th as the youngest sibling of the Shiba family. Not much is known about Ganju's own history, except that he was very loyal to his elder brother and looked up to him a lot. One dark pitch night, during a mission in hunting down a Hollow, Kaien was sadly killed, but not by the Hollow. Rukia Kuchiki had brought Kaien's dead body back to the Shiba household and admitted to being Kaien's killer, in which would eventually spawn Ganju's massive hatred towards the Shinigami. Because of his older brother's unexplainable death at the hands of Rukia when he was still very young, Ganju therefore holds a massive hateful grudge against all the Shinigami. It is implied that after Kaien and his wife's death, the Shiba clan had lost its status as one of the Noble Clans (which include the Kuchiki and Shihoin clans). There now remain only four Noble Clans, as the Shiba had been the fifth. Ganju eventually started his own gang in the Rukongai district; however, he was still living with his older sister, and has assisted her on some unknown occasions. Personality Ganju Shiba possesses a hot temper, a strong ego and a deep hatred for all the Shinigami. This hateful grudge is slow to dissipate even after he learns the real truth of the incident with his older brother's death. Though he always acts tough, he has shown that he also has a softer side, easily being cowed by his older sister Kukaku, although he does show the ability to stand up to her) and later on develops an understanding to Ichigo Kurosaki with a relationship similar to what Ichigo has with Renji Abarai. He is noted to be rather unattractive and rather than deny this opinion, as he tends to talk around the subject, especially when Yumichika Ayasegawa makes note of it. Ganju has been shown to be very forgetful, like when he was sent to the World of the Living by his older sister to collect information on the situation with the Bounts, he was quickly and easily side tracked when he got a random job as a convenient store clerk for the convenience store Hanataro was working in, and later on just as quickly forgot about the job and had to rush back in the middle of training to work out his shift. He is only afraid of one Shinigami captain and that's Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Ganju Shiba is a very tall muscular man with chin length black hair, tan skin, black eyes a and partially missing left eyebrow. He wears a vest, scarf, bandanna and pair of goggles. Seventeen months after Sosuke Aizen's defeat, Ganju's hair has grown messier and longer, extending down to his upper back. He no longer wears his bandanna. Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant Short-tempered as Ganju is, he is shown himself an able fighter, able to hold his own against Ichigo during their short fight. His style of fighting is brawling, using lunging power strikes to take his opponent down quickly. Swordsmanship Though Ganju Shiba is not a member of the Shinigami forces, he is part of the Shiba clan and can fight on a level above that of an average Shinigami, but lower than that of the higher ranking seated officers. Ganju's sword skills are limited, so he relies primarily on his arsenal of fireworks, agility, and earth magic. Enhanced Endurance During the few fights Ganju was a part of he has demonstrated impressive resilience. Even after several solid hits from Ichigo or slices from Yumichika, he is able to continue fighting effectively. Furthermore, during their confrontation with Kenpachi Zaraki, Ganju was able to retain consciousness (albeit brought down to his knees) by the powerful captain. High Spiritual Pressure Being a relative of the Shiba family, Ganju possesses high spiritual pressure, enough to be acknowledged even by someone as Byakuya Kuchiki, albeit he called it weak. Earth Magic Ganju's earth magic doesn't seem to operate on the same principal as standard Shinigami Kidō, as it is used without incantation and is unnumbered. Seppa Seppa (石波) by moving his hand in the same pattern as the trembling current, the sign of the Shiba clan, Ganju can reduce anything he touches to sand. He normally uses this as a delay tactic, blasting through walls in order to run away, but he has demonstrated that it has other potential uses in a fight; such as when he used it to sink Ichigo's Zangetsu into the ground up to the handle, effectively rendering it useless. He can also perform "Seppa" with his feet. He has also shown the ability to project a Stone Wave in order to break the fall of himself and Ichigo upon arriving in the Seireitei. Renkan Seppa Sen Renkan Seppa Sen (連環石波扇): Essentially a larger version of Seppa, this technique reduces all the surfaces around Ganju, not just the part that he touches, to sand. Fireworks Manipulation Like his elder sister, Ganju also has a knowledge of creating and using fireworks, but he's seen using old-style shakudama (灼玉)-type fireworks in his fighting style. Senpen Banka Senpen Banka (旋遍万花): Ganju throws several Shakudama (灼玉) fireworks at his opponent. This technique can lightly injure an officer-level Shinigami. Kakaku Shahō Niban: Kagizaki Kakaku Shaho Niban: Kagizaki (花鶴射法二倍･拘咲): A two-part incantation spell for launching and controlling a large firework. The initial spell controls the launch and its direction, then a continuation spell is used to adjust the acceleration and axial position. 'Bleach (Anime)' Soul Society arc After Ichigo's group fail in their first attempt to invade the Seireitei, they gather in the house of an elder. Ganju suddenly bursts through the door by having to been thrown off by his boar Bonnie-chan. As he gets up he greets the old man, who in turn tells him to go home. Ganju says that he has not seen the old man in a long time and wanted to come by and then tells him that he is impolite by scaring the guests. He then sees Ichigo Kurosaki and questions what a "Punk A** Shinigami" was doing there. Ganju then grabs Ichigo's face and asks him once again what a "Punk A** Shinigami" was doing in there. Ichigo however doesn't even frown and simply punches Ganju in the face starting a heated argument where Ichigo questions who Ganju even is. Ganju then introduces himself as the "number one Shinigami hater" and tackles Ichigo out of the house. As Ganju orders Ichigo to leave Ichigo easily attacks Ganju leading to a heated battle between the two until Ganju is told by his gang what time it is and that he should be heading home to his "Ne-Chan". He then tells Ichigo to stay put as he is not running, but still has to be somewhere else. Upon seeing each other at Kukaku Shiba's home. Ichigo and Ganju immediately resume their fight, causing Kukaku to violently stop them. After Kukaku hears the strangers out, she decides to help them, but Ganju protests. He reminds Kukaku about what happened to their older brother. Kukaku, however silences him in a very serious manner, and tells him to not bring that up again. Kukaku tells him to go and help them train in controlling their Reiatsu. Ganju watches as Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Uryu Ishida all achieve their goal in forming a sphere, and sees Ichigo fail to do so. Ganju decides to give Ichigo a helpful, but dangerous tip. Ichigo is stopped in time by Kukaku, who then turns her attention to Ganju. In another comedic fashion she beats them up, and takes away their dinner privileges. The next day Ganju reveals that he is planning to go with them to the Seireitei. When Ichigo says no, Ganju tells them all about the death of his older brother at the hands of a Shinigami, though Ganju leaves many details out. As they begin to leave, Yoruichi reminds them that if they meet any captains they must not fight them. Ganju, and the others set out for the Seireitei in the Spirit Orb after it is launched from Kukaku's Cannon. Flying towards the Seireitei, Ganju begins the incantation to strengthen the spirit Orb so it can break through the Seireitei's shield. Ichigo's arguing with the others causes him to mess up and the Orb shatters after it hits. Fortunately, it gets them through, but the explosion afterwards separates them into four separate groups. Ichigo and Ganju safely land together, thanks to his Seppa technique. However they are immediately confronted by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Sensing their Reiatsu, Ganju opts for a hasty retreat. When Ichigo refuses, he leaves without him, but Yumichika immediately gives chase. Despite the obvious strength difference, Ganju manages to evade the brunt of his attacks. He uses the Spirit Orb to successfully deal slight damage to both him and Yumichika and manages to shortly escape from Yumichika. Yumichika quickly catches up to him and after a few more rounds of cat and mouse, Ganju manages to outsmart and defeat him. Shortly thereafter, Ganju is caught and pursued by other Eleventh Division members. A few in particular insult his looks and say that they are going to use his head as a door knocker, "a very ugly door knocker". While running, he and Ichigo are reunited, unfortunately Ichigo also brings a large group of Eleventh Division Shinigami with him. Suddenly, a small and scraggly Shinigami, falls out of the crowd and within arms reach. Ichigo and Ganju decide to take the kid hostage and use him as a bartering tool in order to escape. The plan however fails miserably due to the fact that the Eleventh Division Shinigami hate the Fourth Division. Just before the Shinigami can attack, a large explosion occurs. Not caring about this, Ichigo and Ganju (who is carrying the Shinigami kid), use this as a distraction and make a hasty escape. After taking cover in a large storage building, Ganju and Ichigo learn the kid's name is Hanataro Yamada. When Ichigo asked why he brought the kid with them, Ganju says he just accidentally picked him up and carried him. After a few arguments among themselves, Hanataro agrees to help them rescue Rukia Kuchiki. They sneak through the underground passages and emerge at the base of Sokyoku Hill. However they are immediately confronted by Sixth Division lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Unable to help out, Ganju and Hanataro watch on as the two battle. Eventually Ichigo wins, but with Ichigo injured and more Shinigami approaching they retreat back to the underground passages. As Hanataro heals Ichigo, Ganju decides to get some rest. While he is asleep Hanataro also heals Ganju's injuries. As Ganju wakes up and finds Hanataro sleeping on him and drooling. Ganju almost hits him, but Ichigo tells him about how hard Hanataro has been working. The next day the three resurface in the same spot and continue their way back to the Shishinro to rescue Rukia. Shortly there after the three are seemingly attacked by an unknown force. An amount of Reiatsu so strong and powerful descends upon them that they have trouble running and they are confronted by Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of 11th Division and his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Hanataro is knocked unconscious and Ganju is knocked breathless, both from Kenpachi's spiritual pressure alone. As Ganju recovers, he prepares to fight alongside of Ichigo, but Ichigo orders him to grab Hanataro and run. Though not wanting to, Ganju decides it is best to retreat. As Hanataro awakens he asks where Ichigo is and tries to persuade Ganju to turn back and help him. However, Ganju refuses and tells Hanataro why they must go and rescue Rukia for Ichigo. While running, Ganju says to himself that he does not want Ichigo to die as he still has questions to ask him. Time passes and after a loud and powerful explosion, Ganju and Hanataro realize the fight is over. Both wonder who won and both hope Ichigo found a way to survive. Ganju and Hanataro arrive at the Shishinro and use a key Hanataro stole from a storage shed to open the door. They find Rukia, but Ganju immediately recognizes her as the same Shinigami who killed his older brother Kaien. He becomes furious and almost attacks her, but is interrupted by Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the Sixth Division. Because of Ganju's past with Rukia, Hanataro decides he will try to stall Byakuya long enough for them to escape. Knowing Hanataro does not have a chance, Ganju decides to fight Byakuya himself. In a matter of moments, Ganju is defeated by Byakuya. He awakes the next day all bandaged up with Sado and Ishida, the three of them locked in a cell. They decide to wait and see if Ichigo can rescue them, but help comes from unexpected ally; Kenpachi and his group along with Orihime. Wanting to repay Ichigo for the terrific fight and feeling this was the best way that he would be able to reunite with him, Kenpachi has decided to help them. The eight of them decide to go and rescue Rukia, but are stopped by Kaname Tosen, Sajin Komamura, Shuhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, the captains and lieutenants of 9th Division and 7th Division. Kenpachi immediately tells them to leave, which they do. They manage to arrive at the Sokyoku Hill after the battle between Ichigo and Byakuya. With Ichigo, they decide to leave, but a message from Isane Kotetsu, and Rukia's spiritual pressure appearing at the top of Sokyoku Hill causes them to rush back. They are unable to stop Sosuke Aizen and his men from leaving with the Hogyoku. Ganju returns home to the comical beatings of his sister, as she heard he was worthless in the fights. Rukia, and Ichigo join the Shiba family for dinner before Ichigo returns home. With Ichigo, and Ganju enjoy trying to stuff food down each other's throat. Bounts arc As Ganju falls from the sky, he uses stone wave to save himself. Appearing in front of Hanataro Yamada, who was working in a convenience store. He and Hanataro run away in order not to be arrested. He reveals that he was sent by Kukaku to help Ichigo out, but he got a job in the same shop with Yamada. Later on he helps Ichigo and the others when they are back in the Soul Society to stop the Bount assault. He has several underlings that act as his gang. They have been seen with him the first time Ganju meets Ichigo and a second time during the Bount arc. His underlings include Kenji Yamashita, Mitsuru Ishino, Sadatomo Saionji and Taichi Miyamoto. Gotei 13 Invasion army arc When the Gotei 13 captains are about to be defeated by Kageroza Inaba, Ganju arrives alongside Kukaku and Jidanbo, carrying a fireworks launcher. He proceeds to fire several blasts at Inaba and the Reigai, enabling the captains to make their escape. The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc After Ichigo leaves for the Royal Palace with the Royal Guard using Kukaku's cannon, Ganju asks his sister if she is okay with this. Kukaku tells him that she is and that if he does not go now, the next attack could be the end of Soul Society. Therefore they have to let him go even if their uncle would not be happy. She then tells him to go back to the Great Kukaku Training Hall and help Kugo Ginjo, Shukuro Tsukishima and Giriko Kutsuzawa with their training. She tells Ganju that he will have to fight in the next battle. Video Games Ganju Shiba is a playable character in the following video games: *Bleach: Blade Battlers *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd *Bleach: Soul Carnival *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Bleach: Flame Bringer *Bleach: Heat the Soul *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *Bleach: The Shattered Blade *Bleach: The Blade of Fate *Bleach: Dark Souls *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami *Bleach: Versus Crusade *Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou *Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society *Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii *Bleach: Brave Souls *Bleach: Paradise Lost Quotes *People say I'm very handsome *(To Hanataro Yamada) "Ichigo came all the way to Soul Society to save Kuchiki. He must want to rescue her with his own hands! Yet he has given that mission to us, and stayed back alone. In doing so, he is telling us that rescuing Kuchiki is the top priority no matter the cost! Don't you see? He has entrusted us with the task that he is willing to throw his life away for!! So we have to do everything in our power to rescue her. If we waste valuable time here, then Ichigo's sacrifice becomes meaningless!" *(About Kaien Shiba) "Sorry Aniki... I'll avenge your death next time. This time I blame my sister... because she didn't bring me up to be... a coward who runs away and leaves his friends behind!!". *(To Byakuya Kuchiki after being stabbed) "I don't know how it is with you nobles. But a coward that could be scared away by something like that... does not exist in the Shiba family!!". *After all these years I never wanted to see you again Captain Kenpachi Relationships 'Kukaku Shiba' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Uncle' *'Kukaku Shiba' (Older Sister) *'Kaien Shiba' (Older Brother/dead) *Miyako Shiba (Sister in Law/dead) Trivia *His birthday is October 15. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Sakura" by Handsome Kyoudai. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Wataru Takagi (2005 – Present) *'English' : Kyle Hebert (2007 – Present) all information on Ganju Shiba came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ganju_Shiba Gallery Ganju05.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males